Unforgotten
by The Lone Omega
Summary: When Kate tells Humphrey that's she's getting married Humphrey runs away heartbroken to find a new life as a lone wolf.
1. chapter 1

**_A/N This is a new story on my channel. I'm pretty confident in this story so let's get straight into it._**

Backstory

Humphrey and Kate had just finished the trip from Idaho. They were both getting feelings for each other. "There's something.." They both said in unison. "Please you first" said humphrey. "Well i just wanted to say that the past couple of days have been.. Fun you've been kinda.. Fun." Said Kate hiding the truth that she loves him. "Well thank you that means a lot" replied Humphrey. "Well i just wanted to say.. Uh.. Um well-" before he was cut off by Kate" wait let be guess, you need to go to the bathroom" she said "why do you see a gas stop" said Humphrey making Kate giggle.

"Well i really just wanted to say i-i lo-" before he looked to see Kate running down the valley to the wolves about to fight. Humphrey sighed and ran down with her.

(You know the rest.)

Now.

Humphrey's POV

"Wait your getting married?" I ask with sadness in my tone. Yes, no more fights during hunts. We're going to unite the packs." Said Kate. My heart broke into two when she said that. I turned around and walked away to my den to get some sleep. As much as it would hurt me i had to watch Kate's wedding.

Time skip wedding

I walked to the top of the valley to watch Kate's wedding. I watched as i saw all the wolves of the western and the eastern pack walk to the stone where Kate and barf would marry. The ceremony began as i saw Kate accept Garth's scent. Then the nibble on the ears. I knew what was next. I couldn't watch i turned around and ran away crying my eyes out. I had get away from this place. I ran to the train tracks and jumped on it. I needed to go far away from here. "I know i'll run away to Sawtooth in Idaho." I said to myself.

 ** _A/N Well here is chapter one of Unforgotten. Hope yo enjoyed. Sorry it's short. Please review if you have any ideas. Although i do know exactly what i'll write next i beed some ideas for later chapters. But as always don't forget to RR and share if you can._**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out._**


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**_A/N Hey guys sorry for the late update i've been doing NAPLAN practice and on top of all that i have major essays so if there is any chapter delays please forgive me. Review what story you want me to update next. Anyways heres chapter 2._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Previously

I couldn't watch i turned around and ran away crying my eyes out. I had get away from this place. I ran to the train tracks and jumped on it. I needed to go far away from here. "I know i'll run away to Sawtooth in Idaho." I said to myself.

Now

Humphrey's POV

I jumped on the train with all the might my omega legs could take. I walked over to a corner of the boxcar and laid down with my head on my fore legs. I started to cry my heart out. "How could she do that, after all those times i helped her and she just throws me aside like an old piece of meat. I cried for hours before falling asleep...

Next Morning

I woke to a big bump. I got up and looked around outside the boxcar. I saw a small opening in the dense forest so i took my chance and jumped out landing perfectly on all fours. I walked through the opening until i came to the most perfect spot. I looked around, it was beautiful. A big lake, lush green grass and a small valley full of caribou. "Wow this is perfect" i thought to myself. Without hesitation i walked around. "First i need to find a den." I said out loud. A few hours passed until i found a big den-Enough to fit 6 wolves in.

"What now" i said. Before i could say anything else my stomach answered me growling for food.

"Food it is then" i said slightly chuckling at my joke. I walked down to the valley where i saw the caribou. I watched Kate hunt it couldn't of been to hard. I watched as a small caribou walked out of the safety of the herd.

I slowly stalked it before i was only a few feet away. I waited for it to put it's head back down. And as if on cue it did so giving me the opportunity to attack so i did. I pounced aiming for it's neck. I clamped onto it's neck biting down hard almost instantly killing it. "Huh, that was pretty easy although it was only little" i thought to myself. I dragged my meal back to my den just before i started to eat. I finished and then went to sleep...

Next Morning

Okay today i need to mark my territory and then i should probably conceal my identity so if there's anyone from the western pack that knows me they won't know who i am. I run of to the borders of my territory and mark them. "Good now i just need to conceal my identity".

I look around nd and see a berry bush "ah perfect." I say as I grab the berries and begin to dye my fur blue. I finish and now i look like a blue wolf with a white underbelly. I kept my mane black for looks, not that i'll be needing them though. I walk back to the valley to go hunting for breakfast... I successfully caught a fairly large caribou and dragged it back to the den. I ate it up and stored the leftovers in the back room and went out to exercise.

 ** _A/N Well there's chapter 2. I've decided to make chapter 3 tonight too for two reasons (is it me or am i saying 2 too much XD ) i want it to keep up with the other stories and I didn't update yesterday. And sorry again for that. Let me tell you it was for a reason no one would ever want to do it is the worse and most horrifying place on the whole planet- school. But anyway, as always don't forget to RR me and tell me what you want me to update after chapter 3._**

 ** _As always_**

 ** _The Lone Wolf signing out._**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**_A/N Hey guys i said most of my stuff in the last chapter so lets just get straight into the story._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

Kate's POV

It has been a day since i married Garth. The last thing i remember seeing is him up on the ledge and then next thing i know it he's gone. I'm starting to worry. I loved him but the stupid pack law and my 'responsibilities' stopped me. I sighed and laid my head down on my paws just before my dad came in

"dad, what are you doing here?" I ask "we're moving locations" he replied. "Where to" i ask back. "sawtooth." He says before turning around and leaving. Isn't that where Humphrey and i got wolf napped. The thought of Humphrey just made me want to break down. I got up and followed dad to the meeting grounds.

The Next Day

I got up and walked into the feeding grounds. There was already a few other wolves there so i decided to start eating... After a few hours of preparing we decided to get going.

I walked next to Garth to start our long journey that would probably take weeks. Within a few hours we had already made it 3 miles. I was surprised at the pace we were going at. A few more hours passed and it was already dusk so we decided to make it day. We laid down in an old den and fell asleep. "I hope your okay Humphrey." I say before falling asleep.

Humphrey's POV

I wake up to the peaceful sound of birds chirping in the trees above me. I walk out and do my daily exercise routine. First two laps around the territory and then 50 tree squats after that i would swim the lake 30 times, get out have a two minute rest and then i would do it all again another two times... I got breakfast and ate it before walking into the den to have a rest.

Two weeks later...

I was now bigger stronger and faster than any of the alphas that were ever in my old pack. Even that barf. I cringed at his name. I walked out of my den to get breakfast just before i picked up a familiar smell. It smelt like a wolf. "Ugh can't they tell that there is a territory here. I whispered slightly annoyed as i hid behind a small bush. But that's when I realised that hadn't remarked the territory in a good two weeks. Then more smells travelled into my nose. "More! Are you serious, how many wolves are there, a whole pack!" I said rhetorically. At that second a tanned wolf came out of the clearing. Then more and more. "wow. Good on ya Humphrey you jinxed it!" The tanned wolf looked awfully familiar. Then I realised that it was Kate. "Oh no!" I whispered.

No one's POV

They walked to Humphrey's den just before Kate said. "Hey dad this would be a perfect alpha den to raise my pups." She said. When she said that Humphrey's heart dropped first she marries Garth and then she has pups with him.

That when he decided to step in. Humphrey snuck around behind my den as they were talking "yes. Yes it would be. If is wasn't occupied." He said sounding tough "who's there! Show yourself." Yelled Garth

"Garth, Garth, Garth always trying to be the tough one" said humphrey as he changed spots. Just before Eve stepped in. "If you don't show yourself right now i swear i'll find you and rip you apart." She threatened. "We'll isn't it Eve. The big scary alpha." Said Humphrey once again.

"How do you know our name! Reveal yourself at once!" She yelled back. "Oh i'm only just getting started. There's also Kate the betrayer, Hutch the beta assistant, Cando the leader of the hunting team, Winston the used to be leader of the pack, Lilly the omega daughter, you get the idea." Humphrey said teasingly.

"Show yourself! Yelled Winston. Humphrey decided to stop teasing and show himself. He snuck behind everyone and walked out in between Winston and Eve. "You may want to move" he said moving past them. "Who are you!?" Yelled Eve. "I believe youalready know that" Said Humphrey before he walked off.

 _ **Well damn wasn't that a chapter. Tell me through review or PM what story you want me to update next, i'm always happy to chat. But anyways i hope you enjoyed and as always**_

 _ **The Lone Wolf signing out**_

 _ **C ya**_


	4. Authors Note

**_Hey guys i might be delaying at most two days but i'll definatly try to fit in a few chapters if i can. Just to let all of you know, thanks for all the people that have PMed me it really makes my day with all the nice comments i get._**

 ** _Thanks for all the chapter ideas and recommendations they help and i might choose a couple to put in the story. (don't woory i'll give a shoutout to the people the recomended them)_**

 ** _also PM me with what story you want me to update because at this moment i am stuck with what one i want to do. That's pretty much all. Thanks and until next time_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**

 ** _(P.S i'll be putting this on all my stories /)_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Revealing

**_A/N Hey guys third and last chapter of tonight. And once again if you haven't seen Goatsplus's story New Moons i really recommend you check it out and review and PM him he would very much appreciate that. But lets get straight into the story shall we._**

Previously

"Who are you!?" Yelled Eve. U already know that I believe! Said Humphrey before he walked off.

Now

Kate's POV

I swear i have seen this wolf before. He seems awfully familiar. I shrugged it off and walked away to find this wolf. I saw him down by a lake singing a depressing song. His voice also sounded very familiar. His soft voice hit my ears warming me. He was singing a sad depressing song.

 _(Play 'iridescent' by 'Linkin Park' for full effect)_

When you were standing in the wake of devastation When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now You were there impossibly alone.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation You build up hope but failure's all you've known Remember all the sadness and frustration And let it go, let it go.

And in the burst of light that blinded every angel As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space No one there to catch you in their arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation You build up hope but failure's all you've known Remember all the sadness and frustration And let it go, let it go.

No one's POV

Kate watched as Humphrey sang she felt a warm feeling inside of her.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation You build up hope but failure's all you've known Remember all the sadness and frustration And let it go,

Let it go Let it go Let it go Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation You build up hope but failure's all you've known Remember all the sadness and frustration And let it go, let it go.

As Humphrey finished the song kate walked up to him and said "hi"

"Ahhh kate you scar-... Um uh i gotta go." "No! Wait. How do you know my name?" Kate asked. "Uh well um. Do you remember me?" He asked "uh no."Kate said."*sigh, Maybe this would help" he said before he jumped into the lake washing all of the berry dye off of him. He walked back onto land and said "do you remember now" he asked. "H-Humphrey"

 ** _A/N well we have a cliffhanger. I am stuffed, three chapters in one night a new achievement. Please leave a review and PM me if you want to talk. I'm always happy to. But anyways i hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	6. Please listen

Hey guys sorry but this isn't a chapter but it is something extremly important.

So many of you guys know Kellylad13 or his awesome story Getting to know you. But right now he REALLY needs your help. He is going though a very hard time. And if he does what he is saying we may never see him again. So please he needs all the hell and good comments he can get

Thankyou

Long live Kelly.


	7. Chapter 5: Traitor

**_A/N Hey guys back with another chapter. And thank you everyone that has left ideas for my new QA i have had fun answering them and i hope you guys had fun reading them. I might do another one maybe tonight or tomorrow. But anyways let's get into the story shall we._**

Previously

He walked back onto land and said "do you remember now" he asked. "H-Humphrey"

Now

Kate's POV

"H-Humphrey?" I asked "yep, long time no see buddy o pal" he said. I ran up to him and embraced him never wanting to let go. "You have been here all those years." I asked him "uh yeah, ever since i ran away heart broken" he said lowering his head.

'Did i do this, am i the reason he ran away' i thought. Questions of how this could of happened filled by head. "Uh i gotta go Kate" he said "please don't run away again" he chuckled but i was serious. I walked away a happy wolf knowing i had MY Humphrey back. Woah Kate snap it out. I walked back to my den and noticed Garth wasn't there. "Huh i could of sworn he was here sleeping just before i left." I thought. I shrugged it off and walked outside. I heard some rustling in some nearby bushes and went to have a look. I began to hear load pleasured moans. I peeked though the bushes. My heat broke. Here i saw my mate mating with another wolf. I ran away crying. I ran back into my den. A blue wolf came running in after me. I didn't recognise him at first but then I noticed him as Humphrey. He must of put some new dye on. "Kate what's wrong" he asked. "I- i saw G-Garth mating w-with another wolf" I cried in between breaths. "That son of a bitch. He will pay!" Yelled Humphrey. "No Humphrey stay here i will deal with him when he gets back from his little cheating session" i spat. "Okay Kate anything for you." He replied. He laid down besides me but that wasn't enough to satisfy my needs. I shuffled closer to him so our fur was touching. My body was immediately warmed and i rested my head on his paws. I was in heaven.

Humphrey's POV

I laid down but suddenly a warm body pressed against mine i looked over to see Kate lying there. Then she did the unexpected. She rested her head on my paws. I went all tingly on the inside. I laid my head next to hers and prepared for the best sleep in months... "What the hell are you doing" a voice yelled. Kate and I immediately jumped at the sudden sound. Then Kate spoke. "No the question is what are you doing here?" "What do you mean what am i doing here?" Garth questioned back. "Don't think I didn't see you and that other girl having a a session in the bushes you asshole!" Kate snapped back. I was just standing here watching the whole thing unfold until i walked in "Garth leave you've already broken her heart enough today" i said. Garth punched me, not knowing i had the strength and skills of a professional alpha. I jumped and pinned him to the ground. He kicked and thrashed his head about but his wheeny strength was no match for me. I picked him up by my jaws and threw him out of the den. "Go to hell you bastard!" I heard Kate yell.

She walked back over to me and asked me "Humphrey, can i ask you something?"

 ** _A/N Well cliffhanger. I hope you liked the chapter. I have been working hard on my stories lately and i was thinking of awarding the nicest review a shoutout for the rest of my A/O series. But anyways hope you enjoyed and as always_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	8. Chapter 6: Humphrey's Secret

**_A/N Hey guys sorry about my absence. I had no connection for a while and I wasn't able to update. But i'm back now and i have brought with me a new chapter. Enjoy_**

Previously

She walked back over to me and asked me "Humphrey, can i ask you something?"

Now

Humphrey's POV

Kate had just finished her screaming session at a Garth. She walked over to me with a beautiful smile on her face. "Humphrey can i ask you something?" She asked. "Yeah sure, you can ask me anything." I replied. "If it's not too personal may i ask where your parents are?" She said. I remembered my parents just before the war of the southern and northern pack. "Their, dead" i said looking at the ground. "I'm so sorry Humphrey, I shouldn't of asked that question" she said back. "No, it's ok. It's about time you know." I said sitting up straight.

Three years ago

I was playing with my best omega pal, Leon. We were log sledding down the a steep hill. "Woo hoo!" We shouted as we did a backflip in the air. We continued down the hill until i saw a rock. "Rooockk!" I yelled as we hit it and went flying through the air and onto the ground.

"That was awesome!" Yelled leon. "That was our best run yet" i said giving him a high five. We started to walk back until my mum came running through the bushes. Humphrey, Leon we need to go NOW!" She yelled. She picked us up by our scruff and ran as fast as she could through the forest.

We ran through our territory. We saw dead wolfs and others attacking each other. I saw my dad fighting another wolf. He was winning until i saw another wolf jump on his back and rip out his throat. "DAD!" I yelled as we continued.

We ran until my mum tripped and fell. We got up but my mum couldn't. "Go on without me, it's for your own safety." She said "no mum! I'm staying right here!" I yelled back with tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Then sounds of running wolves began to echo through the forest, getting closer with every step. "Run!" My mum yelled. Leon and i ran deep into the forest. I cried knowing that I'll never see my parents again.

We stayed as lone wolves for a year and leon was now faster and stronger than an alpha since he had trained every day. We were in the forest walking around and just talking about what it would be like if we could fly until we heard rustling behind us.

We turned around and saw three tall wolves. One black and the other two grey "You guys are trespassing!" Snapped the black wolf. "Sorry we must of been lost." Said leon. "Trespassing isn't allowed here and whoever does pays the ultimate price, death" the black wolf snapped back.

Leon jumped at him and started clawing at his face. "Run Humphrey, I'll hold them off!" He shouted.

I ran away crying. As i was running i would look back to see leon holding off the three others. I ran until i ran into another grey wolf.

"Please don't hurt me!" I said covering my eyes preparing for the worst. "It's okay I won't hurt you, now where are you parents little one. "Th-they died in a battle, i ran away to escape it." I said beginning to cry.

"Hey it's okay, come with me we can go to my pack leader." He said. We began to walk in silence until I broke it. "What's your name?" I asked. "Hutch."

End of flashback

"And that's how i met you." I said. "Wow" said Kate. I walked over to a corner corner of the den and laid down. Suddenly something warm pressed against the side of my body. I looked over to see Kate lying down next to me.

"You don't mind me here do you?" She asked. "Nah your fine" i said giving her a smile. "Thank You" she said giving me a quick peck on the cheek. She then laid her head down on her legs and went to sleep.

I laid down and rested my head on my forelegs. 'I can't believe she just kissed me or maybe it was just a friend kiss and it wasn't anything much' i thought before i drifted off to sleep.

 ** _A/N Yay another chapter and thank you to everyone who has supported me. It really helps. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always,_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	9. Chapter 7: Love at First Sight

**_A/N as many of you know, i have been quite inactive for some time now. I most definitely regret not sticking to my weekly routine but i have just been going through some hard times but anyways no one likes a depressed author so i will cheer up and get some balls (as us boys would say, hehe) and write another chapter so enjoy :D_**

Previously

'I can't believe she just kissed me or maybe it was just a friend kiss and it wasn't anything much' i thought before i drifted off to sleep.

Now

No ones POV

The bright beam of light shined into the dark den where two peaceful wolves slept. Unknown to them a horrible danger was approaching. (Hehe, you will have to wait for that :). I'm so evil)

Kate's POV

I woke to the sun shining into the den. I groaned as i lifted my stiff body off of the floor of the hard ground. I stretched my legs before looking over at the still sleeping Humphrey. "*sigh* he looks so cute when he sleeps". I said out loud. "Do i just." I heard a voice say.

I shook my head out of my daydream. And looked around to see where it came from. Then i saw Humphrey awake with a cheeky smile on his face. "Oh, uh, i'm just gonna.. go get a.. drink of water. Yes, i'll be rigghht back." I said before bolting out of the den blushing madly. "Stupid, why did i say that! I bet he hates me now." I said lowering my mood.

Humphrey's POV

"He looks so cute when he sleeps." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see kate staring at me. "Do i just" i said playfully. Kate shook her head and quickly looked around the den.

I looked quite funny. She looked back at me. "Oh, uh, i'm just gonna.. go get a.. drink of water. Yes, i'll be rigghht back." She said before sprinting out of the den. "Huh i wonder what that was about.

I got up and stretched before walking down to the lake to get a drink. I arrived and saw kate at the edge of the bank looking down into the water. I decided to sneak up on her.

I slowly walked up to her and said "hello kate" she jumped and screamed. "Humphrey!" She yelled. "Woah, sorry kate I didn't mean to scare you" I said sitting beside her. "Sorry, i was just deep in thought". She replied. "So why did you run out of the den this morning. You seemed a bit hesitant to talk to me." I said.

"Oh, yeah, um, well you see well.. Uh.. Humphrey i just wanted to say that when you came around last night and helped me when garth was cheating, I thought that you were very nice and when you stayed over with me to keep me calm that was even better so what I'm trying to say is that i um.. Well i love you.

I love you Humphrey. Ever since we were pups i had loved you and then i was forced into a marriage with a wolf that I didn't love. And when i lost you I thought my whole life had crumbled. So I'm not letting anyone take you away from me this time" said kate.

"I love you too kate, but what about your parents?" I asked. "Well I think it's time for the truth." She said. I accepted before we turned back to go see Winston and Eve, the leaders on the pack.

 ** _A/N yes, yes. I know that it's not much but thanks to 'Troy Groomes' and his fantastic idea, i will have an awesome next chapter and don't forget about the start. I wonder what danger is approaching. Leave your reviews and as always_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	10. Chapter 8: What's Happiness

**_A/N Hey guys! Yes it is me, i'm back, finally. Now i have been getting many requests to update Unforgotten, and after reading all of the comments i have decided to update it with a new chapter, now i am doing this on my phone so sorry if it isn't as long but anyways let's get started. Enjoy! P.S this is set a few years later after Kate found Humphrey._**

 **No Ones POV**

It has been 2 years now since Kate found Humphrey, her true love. For Humphrey on the other hand, he was extremely happy to know that Kate was happy, but he knows something that Kate does not... Humphrey must now set off on another journey, once again as a lone wolf. Lone Wolf Humphrey...

 **Humphrey's POV**

The day is approaching, i need to go now, before it is too late. I can't put this pack at risk. Especially Kate... I stood up on my all four legs and walked over to my beautiful wife. I lowered my head and kissed her cheek. I leaned back up and saw her smile. I smiled slightly too. I told her that i loved her even though I'm pretty sure she couldn't hear me before I turned around and slowly walked out of the den, once again as a lone wolf...

It was still dark. I knew that i had to wake early because Kate wakes at first light to go hunting. I hopped down the few boulders that the den sat on and jogged into the forest.

I ran deep into the forest until i met the train tracks. I sat and waited for the Canadian Express to pass so i could hitch a ride to my destination. Tears started to well up in my eyes as i looked back to see what used to be my home. I shook my head and looked down the rails. A distant whistle signalled that the train was approaching. I took one last look back before turning towards the nearing train. I jumped onto the first open carriage as it passed. It was still quite dark but i could just see the first sign of light over the horizon. Kate loves watching the sun rise... I thought of what i was leaving behind. I couldn't hold back anymore. I burst out and crying. I laid down and cried myself to sleep. Knowing that i will possibly not see Kate for the rest of my life...

 **Kate's POV**

I felt the warm rays of the sun hit my body. I stretched my legs and rolled over expecting to see my handsome husband. But, he wasn't there. 'That's odd' i told myself wondering what he possibly could be doing. He probably just went out to get a drink of water. I got up and jogged out of the den. I jogged down to the hunting grounds. I met Hutch and Cando at the grounds. We greeted and began to hunt...

A few hours passed and we dragged two fairly large caribou to the feeding grounds. And there we were greeted with a hungry pack. The pack has grown hugely in population due to the merge of the western and the eastern packs. Not to mention mating season has passed and some families have had pups. It makes me happy seeing the pups playing, it reminds me of when Humphrey and i were pups. Wait Humphrey... I ran off to the den hoping to find him there sleeping. But he still wasn't there...

I ran around panicking. I bolted over to Humphrey's friends, Salty, Mooch and Shakey. I asked them if they knew where Humphrey was but they just replied saying that they were about to ask the same question. I ran down to the lake but still found no sign... I felt as though i was going insane. I can't lose him again. Not this time. I ran as fast as i could, dodging all of the trees and other wolves. I ran into my parents den and yelled out saying that Humphrey is gone. My parents looked at each other and then back at me. I collapsed onto the ground and began to cry. My parents sped over to me and tried to comfort me but the only thing that could comfort me at the moment was my Humphrey.

 **Humphrey's POV**

Rays of sun hit my dry eyelids telling me that i must wake up. I walked over to the open door and sat down staring out at the passing trees and bushes. A few minutes passed before i saw a opening. I took the chance and jumped out.

I hit the ground hard rolling across the ground covering myself with mud and spraining my paw in the process. I winced in pain holding my paw... At that moment a crack of thunder echoed through the sky. I looked up and saw extremely dark clouds heading towards me. I got up wincing in pain as I limped through a field of tall grass.

I couldn't see over the top but i was following a tree that i could just see over the grass. The sky got darker and the air got more moist as the clouds positioned themselves over me... The cracks got louder and soon enough it began to rain, hard. The sky got darker and darker and I became weaker and weaker by the minute.

By now i had already lost track of where i was and i could no longer see the tree that i was using to guide myself. I began to lose hope. The mud got soft and i began to sink into it. Every step i took landed in 3 inch deep mud. I kept tripping over and drenching my face and coat in thick dense mud, it didn't help, it only added more weight and mud began to fall in front of my eyes...

The thunder got louder until it struck, a huge bolt of lightning struck the mountain in the distance. Every time it hit it sent a short shock of light out allowing me to find the tree. I crawled and crawled until I couldn't do it anymore. I began to black out but the last thing i remember was seeing a dark figure of something next to me before I completely blacked out...

 ** _A/N Well there you go. What will happen next? What was the mystery figure? So many questions yet to be answered in the next chapter but until then..._**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out._**

 ** _C ya!_**


	11. Chapter 9: Big News

**A/N well to be honest I don't have much to say so.. Enjoy!**

Kate's POV

It has been three days since the disappearance of Humprey and I can't take it no longer. I am going look for him and nothing is going to stop me. I don't know exactly why he left but i know that he wouldn't just do it for no reason. First i will have to wait though, it has been raining for days on end, i really hope Humprey is okay...

Humphrey's POV

2 days earlier

The last thing I remember was lightning, thunder and rain. The dark and the cold. It was a true nightmare. Enough to scare a grown adult. Nothing can explain the true fury of the storm... But now i have another challenge to face, the searing pain in my paw.

I lifted my eyelids expecting to see my last location but... I didn't. I was in a cave. I began to worry, most caves have a free bonus rebate in them, but that's the problem... The gift is big and hairy and likes to eat wolves. Yup that's right it's a bear.

I heard a twig snap deeper in the cave. I closed my eyes expecting the worst. The sound was getting closer. "Please don't eat me!" I yelled. But to my surprise i was greeted with a soft giggle. "I'm not going to eat you" said a voice of an angel. I slowly uncovered my eyes and saw a frost white wolf with beautiful and unique diamond blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is ashley, I found you in the cane alone and brought you up to my cave." Said ashley. "Thank You, I thought i was bear food that night" I replied. Ashley giggled. "What were you doing out in the storm anyways? Anyone would know that what you were doing is a suicide mission." She asked. I didn't know wether to lie or tell the truth, after all, she is still a stranger to me.

"Umm, well... I... I ran away from my pack." I stuttered. "Why would you run away from your pack, you are lucky to have a pack... My mother and i were thrown out at birth..." She replied now lowering her head. "Oh, i am very sorry to hear that... But i had no choice, i did it for my mate... For my pack." I said. Ashley looked at me confused. "I am much more than an average wolf... In fact i am only one of 5 wolves in the world... I am a hybrid wolf..."

Ashley was shocked. "I have heard of the legend many times, my mother used to tell me as a pup, but i only thought that they were stories..." Ashley said. "Well here i am..." I replied. "How am I supposed to believe you?" Said ashley. "I will show you... Come." I said walking out of the cave indicating her to follow.

We walked to an open field of grass where ashley sat down near a tree. I stood in the middle of the field and closed my eyes. The wind started to pick up and before i knew it there was a small tornado forming around me.

The wind began to turn blue until i was completely covered. I began to turn into my new form. My muscles grew and than my fur changed to a thick blue coat and a black underbelly. My eyes grew a darker blue. The small tornado disappeared, revealing my new form.

What was so good about being a hybrid? All senses grow hugely i am able to hear from over 200 miles away. I can see in complete darkness. I can smell anything, anywhere within a 300 mile radius. I can taste anything and it would be extremely tasty, which is one of my favourites. And finally, each hybrid gets their own supernatural ability, mine is invisibility. "Wow... That is amazing.." Said ashley. "Quite something isn't it." I said. "How have I managed to mee-" but she was cut off by an extremely loud howl, i recognised it, and it wasn't good news...

 **A/N i really hope that all my followers are enjoying my story so far, it brings joy to me knowing that i have others that dedicate their time to reading my stories, this being one of them. So to everyone who is reading this, thank you. It is people like you that help this community of writers grow. But as always**

 **The Lone Omega signing out**

 **C ya!**

 ** _P.S if anyone has any questions or ideas on the story, message me on kik my username is:_**

 ** _Jridd35_**

 ** _I am also always happy to just talk if you anyone is bored or whatever. Bye!_**


	12. Chapter 10: Humphrey's Story

A/N i am sure no none really wants to hear me talk about random things so let's just read a little story together... Once upon a time a farmer lived on a farm... Nah i'm just kidding. Enjoy the chapter!

Kate's POV

"Mum, Dad!" I yelled. They turned around and saw me running up into the den. "What's wrong kate?" Asks my mum. "Humphrey has been missing for days now and i am really worried. I am going to go and look for him." I said.

I was hoping that they would accept my request to go search for my mate. "You couldn't possibly be serious Kate. Going outside the pack without another wolf is suicide." Replied my father. "I won't be alone, i will take... Umm... Arrrr... Hutch!" I say trying to sound organised.

Hutch looks around from the corner surprised. "Was my name called?" He says. My father sighs. "Alright you can go look for your Humphrey" says my dad. I am about to celebrate until my dad starts up again. "But... You must have Hutch by your side at all times and you don't leave until the morning."

I was saddened by the fact that I couldn't go look for Humphrey immediately. He is very important i am worried about him. But I shouldn't be, after all, he is a clever omega.

Humphrey's POV

The howl echoed through the valley, all of the remaining birds nested in the trees quickly took off to escape what laid ahead. "Go to the cave, NOW!" I said to ashley, fearing her safety. She ran towards the cave and hid inside it. I stood my territory, fearing the worst. Soon enough a group of five wolves approached me through the forest.

Each wolf was easily mistaken for an alpha. They all had large muscles and had black fur and grey underbellies. Each wolf sat down in a perfectly straight line evenly spaced leaving a large gap for the final wolf to appear from the woods. The figure got clearer to see. The final wolf came out of the forest. He was bigger and overall looked even mightier than the other four The biggest wolf walked through the large gap and sat in front the other wolfs. I figured that this was the leader of these fearsome wolves.

"Who are you! What are you doing in my territory!" I yelled. The other wolf smiled. It looked evil and mean. It was at this moment that I remembered who this wolf was... "You know who i am... Humphrey.

I began to snarl. This wolf was not good news. "I have been looking for you Humphrey, i have been looking for years. You know how it works, i mean, we wouldn't want you to tell anyone about our little secret.

I grew even angrier. "How dare you mention my past you foul beast!" I yelled. I was truely enraged at this wolf. "Oh, the boy speaks... How lovely." He said growing and even bigger smile. " now, i want you to tell me where the western pack is Humphrey, i mean, that is where you have been for the past 5 years so you should have no problem showing us the way there." Said the wolf.

"You will never get anything out of me!" I yelled. It was by now that I noticed that one of the wolves were gone. " now let's try that again. You will show me the way to the western pack otherwise this girl will get it." He said pointing to the cave where i say ashley being pinned down by one of the wolves.

I couldn't hold myself anymore. All that was in my mind was anger and fury. I closed my eyes and the mini tornado began. Except this time it wasn't blue... It was blood red. Everything about it was anger. The tornado vanished leaving me revealed. The three remaining wolves began to cower away the leader was still standing there.

My body was pure black but my underbelly was a dark red, and my normally blue eyes faded to a pure blood red. I sprinted over to the wolf that was pinning Ashley down and lifted him off with ease. I threw him at the wall with all my anger killing him instantly. The leader saw this and cowered away in fear that he was next he ran with the other wolves as they completely disappeared into the forest.

I slowly turned back to my normal self and helped Ashley up. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes, thank you." She replied. "Who were they?" She asked. I lowered my head. "It is a long story..." I said. " I don't mind, i just want to know why they came here and attacked me." She said. I sat down and sighed.

"When i was a pup, i lived with a secret pack, we didn't have a pack name. But i knew one thing. Every wolf was a hybrid. We lived in a pack of ten wolves. It was small but easy to manage.

Everyone in the pack was friendly and i had a best friend his name was blaze. We used to everything together until one night our pack was attacked.

The last thing I remember was my father fighting one of the wolves while my mother put me on her back and ran as far away as possible. I remember looking back and seeing my father being slaughtered by one wolf that i will never forget.

My mother ran until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed to the ground. I tried to get her up many time but failed. I saw two of the wolves approaching us.

My mother told me to run for my life and not to look back." I began. I started to tear up. "I ran as fast i could and eventually fainted of exhaustion. That was when i was taken in by the western pack, and i have lived there ever since.

A/N well how is that, it is awesome right? I'm not talking about the story, I'm talking about me posting twice in one week. Amazing. Well i hope you guys and girls enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what story you want updated next and don't forget to add me on kik:

Jridd35

and as always

The Lone Omega signing out

C ya!


End file.
